SkyClan
Territory skyclan has a mystifying territory, made of jagged mountains and lush forests. fog encompasses their territory, creating the mysterious vibe and often causing wanderers to get lost or even fall unwillingly off the edge. skyclan can navigate their home with ease, as they are accustomed to the conditions, an can use it as an advantage against their enemies. there are thin dirt paths winding along the main mountain and are the only safe way to get to camp. there are a few other trails forking off the main path, which lead to dead ends or heart-stopping cliffs. there are hoodoos close to camp which lets the skyclanners know they are on the correct trail. the heart of skyclan rests on a large, flat space of rock near the peak of the main mountain, almost the center of the mountain. grass and weeds shoot through the cracks of the rock, creating a softer, more lush home. an abandoned village sits on this stone made of small wooden cabins that each skyclanner can claim and call their own. nestled against the side of the mountain is an old chapel. this is where the high positions can optionally make their home, but any member is welcome to scout it out. at the base of the mountain is an abandoned mineshaft. in the mysterious mineshaft, a rich variety of gold, silver, and gemstones can be found. it is said that you can hear the spirits in this mineshaft, and the superstitious tend to avoid it. however, adventurous clanners brave enough to explore usually come back with paws full of treasures and exciting stories to tell. off to the side of the mountain is a tranquil lake. this is the main source of water for skyclan. the water is deep in the center, but around the edges, you should be safe. skyclanners can come down here to cool off or take a drink. a few species of large fish can be found in these waters, but fishing is not a taught skill here in skyclan. Rules * paste ic rules here Ranks leader (hp) ultimate boss of skyclan superhero deputy (hp) second in command, heir to the throne none sky council (hp) trusted warriors of the clan who have earned respect and proved their loyalty. are the members the leader and deputy usually discuss with. none doctor (hp) ultimate healers of the clan none doctor apprentice (hp) healer-in-training, learning medicine from the doctor none cloudwatcher (hp) designated guards and trusted warriors. responsible for organizing trainings and events in the clan. also act as reporters or correspondents for skyclan. duskmire fujioka mei envoy (shp) a stepping stone; members on the track for a better future. act as ambassadors liberatore ignatius ambassadors not really a rank, more of a duty. each is responsible for an ally or two. superhero & domino- riverclan duskmire- solsticeclan mei- windclan Former High Positions leader: swastika, sparrowstar, brimstar, scallionstar, temporalstar/smokestar, tarnishednight, verde, onestar, northernstar, kinkedstar/morsmordre, snowstar, octavianstar, sunday, vaako, melody, harmoniousmusings, icarus, onyx, yato, neoptolemus, luca, fadingstar. deputy: swastika, kumara, temporaldance, shadow, staccatonote, azuresky, astralring, toothache, finalfantasy, northernvoyage, kinkedbeauty, leafblaze, dawnguard, octavianaugust, vaako, harmoniousmusings, reconteemo, dahlia, portland, icarus, soulblood, papercities, vella, summerconstellations, luca, fadingdaylight. doctor: seafoam. doctor apprentice: lunarlullabies. sky council: gawain, caleb. cloudwatcher: phantompaw, theodosia, desirare, duskmire, caleb, cairo. Titles pilot - members who have outgoing, noticeable activity. can also be given to a member who has been welcoming and warm to new members. show great potential and represent skyclan tempest - promising warriors and protectors of skyclan. have proven themselves in battle and warfare. they serve skyclan well on the battlefield. worthy members of respect and show great potential patriot - members who have proven their loyalty over and over again. promising members and fiercely loyal. can also be handed to members who have been in skyclan for a long time and have earned appreciation by their clanmates herbalist - a title given to those who show interest in herbs and remedies. on the track to becoming healers of skyclan, and good candidates for the rank wings - given to the younger generations of skyclan or new members who show potential Politics Allies solsticeclan hawkclan riverclan sunclan stormclan windclan Enemies the exiles History the clan was founded in 2011 by swastika, although at the time was merely a loner group called the free ones, made up of forced, imprisoned she-cats and their kits who had escaped from the elite. skyclan was originally a smaller clan, led by sparrowstar. sparrowstar relieved herself of the leadership and became sparrowheart. brimstone became leader alongside of scallion, becoming brimstar and scallionstar. the new leaders were searching for land and set foot onto the free ones' land. the two groups agreed to merge and they kept the name skyclan. brimstar and scallionstar remained leaders, while swastika and kumara became deputies underneath them. this was to be a new and great era of skyclan, until scallionstar and kumara disappeared for moons. when he returned, scallionstar sported a new religion: the dark forest. alongside of scallionstar, becoming his deputy and replacing kumara, was temporaldance, a dark forest believing loner who had tagged along with the leader when he ventured back to his clan. the two different religions sparked up tension in the clan. many skyclanners remained with their starclan beliefs and resented scallionstar and his deputy. scallionstar was soon killed by a pair of bloodthirsty loners, devastating the few friends he had in the clan. soon after the death of scallionstar, naomi, one of skyclan's medicine cats, was possessed by a dark forester and left the clan with no trace whatsoever. temporaldance soon took the leading spot alongside of brimstar with the new name of temporalstar. swastika had been no where to be seen in the last few moons, and was demoted--hasn't been seen still to present day. shadow, a mute skyclanner with a crow by the name of cho-chang with a big mouth as a close companion, became brimstar's deputy, while kumara returned and temporalstar granted him another chance at the job of becoming a deputy. skyclan then became one of the clans plagued with the overtake of anti-clan ruling. after temporalstar and brimstar mysteriously disappeared, tarnishedgold and his followers showed up on skyclan's turf. tarnishedgold took over, taking the name tarnishednight, and he promoted staccatonote, temporalstar's sister, and azuresky as his deputies. this only lasted a moon or two, until the two leaders returned and chased the three and their followers out of skyclan for good and returned the clan's pro-clan status. temporalstar soon learned that old habits die hard as kumara disappeared once again, forcing the tom to terminate his duty as deputy. along with his new name, temporalstar (now smokestar) promoted astralring, a former shadowclanner and the mate of his co-leader, brimstar, as his deputy. along with the name change and promotion, brimstar and smokestar decided to add a new rank to help assist the deputies with their duties: the legates. toothpaw and northernpaw were promoted as the first two legates of skyclan. verde, an ex-leader of riverclan due to takeover, and her snake followers came to skyclan demanding of the clan's full cooperation. brimstar and smokestar did allow the snake to become another leader of skyclan, promoting her own snakes as fellow deputies as well. soon, though, the skyclan cats ended verde's reign and she and her snakes were no longer in power or in the clan. astralring was demoted for inactivity, and toothache became smokestar's new deputy. zephyrpaw became a new legate along with the present legate, northernvoyage. a wild fire ravaged skyclan's territory and killed temporalstar. skyclan took refuge in windclan's territory along with riverclan, whose territory was flooded at the time. when skyclan returned, onering led them to a cave in a mountain, near their former camp, now uninhabitable. onering, fieldchaser, northernvoyage, astercloud, and anarchykit had explored the caves earlier. brimstar decided that skyclan would live in the caves. a burst of activity came soon after the cats moved into their new home in the cave system. onering became onestar from being a warrior, leading skyclan alongside brimstar. shadow was demoted to warden, while toothache was demoted to warrior, both from the position of deputy. chillygaze, like shadow, was given another chance and remained a warden. finalfantasy and northernvoyage were both promoted from warden to deputy. finalfantasy was soon demoted back to warden and kinkedbeauty became northenvoyage's co-deputy. a warrior named danicalifornia attempted to take over. she demoted onestar and kinkedbeauty to warden and added a new rank: guards. the attempt was unsuccessful and onestar exiled her, repromoted kinkedbeauty, and destroyed the rank of guard. the next few moons passed in relative peace. northernvoyage stepped up as a co-leader beside onestar. leafblaze took her place as deputy, though she later went missing. cloudpaw and tearcresent were promoted to warden. peace can't last forever and this was simply the calm before the storm. darkclan, led by lancelot, felt thirsty for more power. they stuck onestar and northernstar in maze and declared themselves skyclan's rulers. not too happy, the skyclanners planned and carried out a rebellion, but before it was finalized, the darkclanners retreated at the orders of lancelot - out of laziness, apparently. an avalanche destroyed the clan's home and fadingdaylight led them to a new territory. they were unfortunately not able to stay there long: tragedy struck in the form of a fire, which completely demolished the camp. skyclan would once again have to find a new home. they found two options: a crashed monster or an amazing paradise, discovered by kinkedbeauty, up in some trees. they chose the trees and moved to their new territory. during that time of chaos, dawnguard was promoted to deputy alongside kinkedbeauty. peace does not last long, however, and skyclan was thrown into turmoil. after receiving a message from her patron goddess and her ancestors, kinkedbeauty took up leadership, receiving her nine lives and new name. all of the high positions were demoted and changes were made to - the caste system was abolished, along with a few ranks, and the territory was changed. snowstar was promoted to co-leader. after a bit of time, snowstar was demoted back down, and kinkedstar changed her name to mosmordre. although the leader has anti-clan connections and proclivities, she kept skyclan as a pro-clan and fostered bonds between windclan and hawkclan, along with a few other pro or neutral groups. the hp ranks were modified to fit with a royal theme: leader became monarch, deputy became heir, diplomats/wardens became bluebloods, medicine cat became doctor, and the semi-hp rank of knight was introduced. moons later, morsmordre left the clan, leaving leadership in the hands of her general, octavianaugustus. he cemented alliances with sunclan and entered an agreement of neutrality with bloodclan. under him, skyclan became a neutral-clan. he promoted sunday to heir and again modified the ranks, this time to an ancient roman theme. a stranger visited the clan and warned them of poachers that were hunting larger animals. the warning proved to be a good one, for not long after the poachers made their appearance. skyclan fought them tooth and claw, and although their were a few casualties, most of the members escaped unharmed. around this time, sunday went inactive and was demoted, promoting melody, a legionnaire, to senator, or deputy. vaako was promoted to general. the poachers, however, found themselves sporting numerous animal given injuries. upset, they go revenge in the form of a fire. the hotel was burned down, forcing skyclan to move once again. moving to the mall, they waited there, living like any clan would when trying to avoid admitting defeat. returning the clan to their old positions of wardens, event planners, master-at-arms, deputies, and leaders, he also added his own new rank -- vice-leader -- and rewarded the deputy, melody, and his general, vaako, by promoting them both to vice-leader. days after, octavian stepped down, and the era of vaako and melody began. during this time, the vice-leader rank was obliterated. the co-leaders saw no use for it. when the territory was fully destroyed by dynamite, melody lead the move to their new territory, an underground city on a plateau near a river valley. these days were rough as they adjusted. since melody and vaako thought that the doctor team was too inactive, they destroyed it, making herbal knowledge free for everyone. they replaced doctors with a scientist, who is the herbal master. windclan went into rebellion, so vaako went to windclan to stop whatever was going on there, or at least try to help. at this time, harmoniousmusings got herself a co-worker in the deputy position -- reconteemo. a month later, in october, spirits and other odd things happened, including one to melody herself. dreams. and these dreams were of past cats, who were now gods and goddesses. they called themselves the asomnoi. melody found out that she was a goddess, hemera, and then converted the clan to the asomnoian religion of her father's heaven, as well as her aunt's. during the first few days, event planners were abolished and then replaced by gatekeepers, a stepping-stone semi-hp which guarded camp. the wardens got a bigger burden, but more members as one was promoted from event planner and one warden was promoted within the rank to head warden, namely dahlia. this helped her chances at promotion to deputy, though this was all hidden. not long after this, melody died, and harmoniousmusings took her place as co-leader alongside vaako. dahlia became deputy under her, with amira stepping to to the head warden position. the clan's name was changed to the penumbra, with additions and name changes to the ranks. it wasn't long, however, before vaako was captured by bloodclan, which he eventually joined, leaving harmony in charge. under her reign, both deputies were demoted and replaced by portland and icarus, and a new cave system opened up within the city. after a time, harmony tired of leadership had passed the role on to icarus after the demotion of portland. within a few days of making leader, icarus died without leaving a mayor/deputy. he came back within the same day, however, and seeing his mistake, quickly went on to make a variety of promotions and changes, the biggest being promoting soulblood and papercities to the position of deputy, which was now called luminares. a couple other ranks had name changes, and the preist-preistess rank became a medical-teaching position called the sawsbones, with fairykit as the first. tearcrescent was made general, and the three positions (wardens, the b team, and envoys) became a smaller group within the clan to handle the political and battle dealings. this group was known as the triad. after multiple bloodclan raids and a haunting of the city, there were some major changes made, changing the ranks. leader became aviamore, deputy became gammon, general remained the same, the sawsbones became crow, the wardens, envoys, and the b team became the crushers, fawneys, and deadlurkers. the clan's way of living also changed rather drastically, becoming rather reminiscent of a victorian steampunk city, with mechanics becoming a large part of life. this was also when the introduction of jobs came into play, along with the monetary system. currency was small red squares of fabric called tatters, specially marked to avoid counterfeits. in general, the lifestyle was rather different. time passed; the penumbra changed to become a greek themed clan, with icarus staying on as emperor and vella staying on as heir. a new position was added, the position of oracle; their duty was to teach medics about medicine and maintain good relations with the afterlife to avoid another haunting of the city, the first ever oracle being a femme named doublerainbow. a short time later, the clan went on to remember their origins, returning to the name skyclan. following the change back to the name skyclan, icarus renamed to ranks and gave the clan a new religion and rank structure - after the angel hierarchy. leaders as seraphim, deputies as cheribum, assistant deputies as throne, head medics as dominion, medic apprentices as virtues, and also had powers and principalities. then the living legends came to skyclan, who were pitted against the dominion, their former allies turning into one of their worst enemies as the territory was poisoned and destroyed. however, despite all that, icarus lead skyclan back to its glory and ruled until he was demoted by the star council, later dying afterwards. having promoted onyx to co-leader before his demotion, onyx took up the role as sole leader. most ranks within skyclan remained empty, the only occupied high positions at the time being onyx as seraphim, lavi as power, and pulsingpaw, winterdoomsday and diablerie as principalities. however, most either left, fell inactive or passed on - leaving the ranks empty once again. skyclan had long periods of peace, before once again their peace being disturbed and the clan was suddenly raided by shadowclan then attacked by the skulls. roughly between this time, yato was promoted to dominion due to the clan's need for a healer. as time passed, onyx was being seen less and less, yato deciding to take action and eventually taking over as leader. but there came a twist, yato's first action as leader bringing in a co-leader to work beside him, neoptolemus. there was at first huge alarm, neo having been a part of scarclan (previously known as the dominion) and suddenly becoming leader despite no one in skyclan having heard of him before. as his first act of leader, yato promoted skyclanners and demoted the inactive high positions, also changing the dominion rank to the throne of healing. the five promoted were luca to cherubim, and snaketongue, umbrae, lily and superhero as powers. the throne rank was also split into three - war, peace and healing. as things continued, neo also announced the introduction to skyclan titles. though the chances were subtle, as things continued yato slowly became to be awakened with his true persona of insanity. some blamed neo having suddenly appeared, potentially being a bad influence. and others grew afraid of him. it was a month later skyclan's throne of war, umbrae, had disturbed and accidentally raided shadowclan. the clan declared open season and neoptolemus tried to settle things peacefully, but to their misfortune shadowclan persisted their attacks. alongside that, a train had crashed causing surviving humans to camp out in skyclan's territory. neo and luca had announced for skyclanners to steer clear from these humans in hope to settle things peacefully, judging it was 'skyclan's way' to deal with things. however, things made a turn for the worst as humans begun killing prey and infecting them with a disease. the disease was horrific, spread through bites and causing fever-like symptoms along with rabid ones. luca was the first to be infected, immediately infecting neo. the illness spread like a plague and soon serendibite and other keen herbalists rushed out to try and find cures. luca and neo found themselves in a fight, battle to the point neo crushed luca's bones. after being cured, luca died shortly after from his injuries and to neo's despair - although luca had revived as quickly as he'd died - realised what a lie peace was. he saw that peace was not something god wanted them to do, and realised that skyclan had to grow ruthless to please god. in the next meeting he declared skyclan pro-clan, unknowingly leading skyclan to become a clan of fanatics where they were anti-clan in the eyes of others, but pro in the eyes of their own. they themselves had become the demons they claimed to extinguish. after a while with shadowclan still at their necks, yato vanished and neoptolemus quietly set out to search for his fellow co-leader. days later yato returned to leave gifts and declared in a note that he was stepping down. when neo returned from his search, then began the male's sole leadership. things went smoothly from then on, things were sorted out with shadowclan and skyclan had entered a small period of peace. soon though, neo too went missing and luca was forced to take over. as luca took over, he promoted fadingdaylight to deputy. skyclan’s period of peace ended soon after luca took over, with an old terrorist by the name of marcus rendell harassing the clan. he destroyed their territory, forcing the clan to move to a mountain range. they settled peacefully, having gotten rid of marcus during the treacherous move upwards. however, it didn't last long. shadowclan was still causing problems, and they weren't going to stop soon. thankfully, luca managed to work out an agreement with radioactiveplague, the shadowclan leader. the two clans entered a truce, and skyclan was left in peace once again. one big change he had made alongside this truce was freeing skyclan from their fanatical anti-clan ways. many weeks later, shadowclan was beginning to cause problems again, with their allies, but skyclan had gotten tied in. amid the chaos, luca mysteriously went missing, leaving nothing but blood behind. this paved the way for his expectant heir fadingdaylight. she had been in skyclan for years, and now it was her turn to experience leadership. she took the reigns without hesitance, and starclan granted her nine lives, giving her the new name of fadingstar. fadingstar made many needed changes to the clan. she cleaned up their alliances, abolished the celebrated religion, and changed up the ranks. the new leader was not wasting her time. for the first few weeks, fadingstar's leadership ran smoothly and calmly. skyclan was beginning to peacefully flourish. they notably had some drama with shadowclan, though. there were two kids in skyclan, the offspring of a shadowclan warrior and a skyclan warrior. shadowclan wanted peace because of this, but fadingstar was untrusting. many tried to uphold a truce, but no direct answer was ever given. aside from this, things were placid. good things never last long, and soon things went slightly downhill. fadingstar was not satisfied with how things were turning out, so she demoted everyone from their ranks, giving skyclan a completely blank slate. a few of the members were upset at the mass demotion, and they eventually left. fadingstar was not wavered. she also abolished the political system, no longer labeling other clans as allies or enemies. skyclan was going to be as independent as they were destined to be. after the downtime, things began to pick up again. many new animals joined the clan and the overall activity began to pick up yet again. a surprise hunting trip on their territory put skyclan on the run from humans, putting many of them and danger and injuring some. unfortunately, intrepid fadingstar died soon after due to injuries from the event, and skyclan was left without a leader. the sky gods decided to step in and chose superhero, a young tom, to take over leadership of skyclan. the clan was eager to have a leader again and accepted him as leader. superhero immediately put new changes into place, including new allies and the idea that skyclan was going to help anyone in need, whether an ally or not. Religion and Customs skyclan encourages the belief of the 'sky gods.' there are gods living in the skies above their mountains, protecting and overlooking the clan. every night, the sky lights (aka the northern lights/aurora borealis) shine down. on the fifth of every month, the sky lights shine their brightest. this belief is not required, and you are allowed to believe in whatever you please, however. on the fifth of every month, when the sky lights shine their brightest, skyclan holds a festival celebrating the sky gods and the sky lights.